Consumer products and especially food, such as salads or grapes, is often sold in plastic containers, wherein a clerk at a store (who observes cleanliness standards) loads fresh food into a container and then closes it. Some customers are concerned that a person might have secretly opened the container to see if he/she likes the food, and then closed the container, leaving germs behind. Customers are assured of the integrity of the packaged food by constructing the container so if the container has been opened after the clerk loaded food into it, this fact will be evident. A container that was easy to open and reclose, and that indicated if it had been opened after the first time that it had been closed, and which could be constructed at low cost to produce a sturdy container, would be of value.